


I could be yours, I could be your baby tonight

by cleverthanher



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Slut-Shaming, bp!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverthanher/pseuds/cleverthanher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous prompted <a href="http://cleverthanher.tumblr.com/post/74419359638/anonymous-prompted-blaine-kurt-going-down-on">on tumblr</a>: blaine/kurt going down on bp!blaine/kurt, with daddy!kink and humiliation!kink and lots of dirty talk, also slut shaming, xxx</p><p>i wanted to try out something new, so this is bp!daddy!blaine and baby!kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could be yours, I could be your baby tonight

Blaine's laying on the bed, all hard lines and smooth planes and tan skin, legs spread for Kurt to lie in between. Kurt still has his boxers on, the shape of his cock clearly defined as it strains against the fabric, the head leaving a wet spot. Blaine has a hand cupped over Kurt's ass as they kiss, gently guiding his hips so his cock slots between Blaine's legs, right up against the heat of his pussy.

"Do you want to be a good boy for Daddy?" Blaine asks, mouthing at the pale skin of Kurt's neck, nipping at it and leaving small faded marks.

Kurt hums, mouth opening in a small gasp as Blaine sucks harder, soothing over the red mark with his tongue. "Oh, yes..."

Blaine trails his lips up Kurt's neck to his ear, his breath ghosting along the skin and making Kurt squirm.

"A good boy licks his Daddy's pussy," Blaine says, voice hushed, lips curling into a smile when he sees Kurt flush.

Kurt looks down, runs a finger aimlessly around Blaine's chest as he finds the words to say. "Your kitty," he finally says, head still tilted down. "You want me to play with your kitty."

"C'mon, baby. You're a big boy now, you can say those words."

Kurt shakes his head, stubbornly. "No, those are bad words that I'm not allowed to say."

"It's different, Daddy's letting you say them this time." Blaine pauses and switches tactics as his thumb strokes over the smooth curve of Kurt's ass, relaxing Kurt against his chest. "Don't you want to be a good boy? Good boys listen to their daddies."

"I am a good boy," Kurt says insistently, voice getting strained. He hates to disappoint his daddy.

"Then say the words for Daddy. I won't punish you, I promise."

Kurt's cheeks redden even further as he twists his fingers together, finally whispering out, "Daddy wants me to lick his pussy."

Blaine doesn't miss the way he feels Kurt's cock twitch when he says those words, despite the fact that he still won't make eye contract. "You're such a good boy, baby. The best boy," Blaine says as he peppers Kurt's neck with soft kisses, feels him smile against his shoulder.

He parts his legs, giving Kurt room to shift downwards and settle comfortably between his thighs. They've done this before so many times, Blaine instructing Kurt as he licks, Blaine letting Kurt do whatever he wants, Blaine sitting on top of Kurt's face, but he wants to push further this time.

Kurt licks softly at his clit, a curious tongue that's more of a tease than anything, Blaine's toes curling into the bed sheets. He presses kisses over Blaine's folds, gets his lips wet and tilts his head up to look, mouth slick.

Blaine pushes a stray piece of hair off of his forehead. "My sweet boy. You like making Daddy feel good?"

"Mmm," Kurt hums, lapping more insistently at Blaine's pussy now. "I love Daddy's kitty." There's a sharp tug on his hair, making Kurt wince and look up.

"You know what I'm going to say, baby. Use your grown-up words, otherwise we'll stop since you're being such a naughty boy and not listening to your daddy."

Kurt feels his stomach drop and looks up at Blaine with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I don't want to be a bad boy."

"I know, baby," Blaine murmurs, stroking a thumb over Kurt's cheek. "All you have to do is listen to me. I'll help you out: what do you want to do Daddy?" Blaine waits patiently for Kurt to answer, sees him take a breath and close his eyes briefly before speaking.

"I wanna lick Daddy's pussy."

"You said that before, baby. What else?"

"I—I want to suck on Daddy's clit," Kurt says, quieter than before, but Blaine's still pleased with his answer.

"Do you wanna make Daddy come? Make me squirt all over that pretty face of yours?" Kurt exhales sharply, a rush of warm air against Blaine's inner thighs, and he nods his head slowly, finally looking up at Blaine.

"I want Daddy to come on my face and I'll lick it up." Kurt's words are slowly becoming looser, flowing out of his mouth easier and Blaine rewards him, whispering "Good boy" to him before gently pushing his head back down.

Kurt makes good on his words, tongue running around Blaine's clit before he sucks it into his mouth, drawing on it in pulses.

"Baby's so greedy for my pussy," Blaine groans out as Kurt sucks, one hand gripping the bed sheet underneath him.

Kurt licks sloppy-wet over Blaine's clit, tongue sliding all around it and feeling the stiffness.

"Tell me how much you like it," Blaine says as Kurt draws it into his mouth, sucking on it with fluttering pulses that make Blaine cry out.

Kurt's voice is muffled against Blaine's folds. "I love it, I love eating Daddy's pussy."

"That's right," Blaine says, stroking through Kurt's hair as he pushes his tongue against Blaine's hole, licking his way inside. "You're just a little cunt slut, aren't you?"

Kurt's tongue halts against his pussy, pauses for a brief second before continuing, a flush rising high on his cheeks.

He spreads Blaine's lips wider with two fingers, exposing his clit and flicking his tongue over it restlessly, Blaine's thighs tightening. "Oh god, baby, Daddy's gonna come."

"Please," Kurt begs, his tongue working faster and licking all around his stiff-swollen clit. It's when he sucks on it hard that Blaine comes with a broken cry, squirting and soaking the lower half of Kurt's face.

"Lick it up, baby, and then use your fingers, make Daddy squirt again." Blaine's breathing heavily, a low moan ripped from his throat when Kurt pushes two fingers in, accompanied by a wet squelching sound. Kurt licks around his fingers, but it's useless since most of it is on his face, his skin slick in the light.

Kurt's expertise shows through as he fucks in fast, crooking them just right to make Blaine cry out and jerk his hips up. "Can Daddy come for me again?" It's that, the contrast between Kurt's innocent voice and his filthy actions as he thrusts his fingers into Blaine's sopping pussy that makes him come again, liquid spurting out and hitting Kurt's chest, dripping down his wrist. Kurt brings his wrist up to his mouth to lap at the juices, tasting Blaine heavy on his tongue.

"I was right," Blaine says, body loose against the bed, "my baby is a slut for my pussy."

Kurt reaches down to where his cock is straining, the wet swollen head peeking out of the waistband of his briefs. He rubs a thumb over the head, spreading the precome around and whining. "Daddy, please."

"Okay, baby, since you were so good, letting Daddy come all over your face, I'll let you fuck me." Kurt immediately pulls his underwear down, his cock bobbing and slapping up against his stomach.

"Come up here, Daddy has another treat for you." Kurt shuffles forward on his knees until his cock is in front of Blaine's face. Blaine wraps a hand around Kurt's cock and strokes slowly, the flesh warm and hard in his hand. "Oh, baby, you're so hard for me. I bet you can't wait to fuck into this pussy."

Blaine leans forward and licks up Kurt's cock, sucking him slow and sweet and listening to him whimper. His hips are twitching, restraining himself from thrusting into the hot, wet heat of Blaine's mouth. He pulls off with a wet pop, Kurt's cock now slick with Blaine's spit.

Kurt shifts back down the bed, Blaine's legs already pulled up and exposing his pussy for Kurt. Kurt takes his cock in hand and lines it up with Blaine's wet hole, pushing in slowly.

"Oh," Kurt moans once he's fully in, voice high and strained, feeling the tightness around his cock.

"C'mon, baby, be a good boy and fuck Daddy's cunt," Blaine breathes out, just wanting Kurt to move.

Kurt's thrusts are shaky at first, unsure, but they gradually become more sure, his hands gripping Blaine's hips as he fucks in. Blaine notices that Kurt's biting his lower lip, and he wraps a leg around Kurt's waist to stop him. "Don't be quiet, Daddy wants to hear you."

"I can't," Kurt whines, trying to continue thrusting, but Blaine foot is firm against his ass, stopping him.

"Yes you can, you've been such a good boy for me today. Tell Daddy how it feels."

"It's so—good," Kurt chokes out as begins fucking in again, sloppy strokes without any real rhythm as he gasps out. "Daddy's tight pussy takes me so well." A blush blooms on his cheeks when he says it, and he looks down at Blaine to gauge his reaction and finds nothing but dark eyes, blown out with lust.

"That's it, talk to Daddy," Blaine encourages, bringing both hands down to spread his lips open wider with his fingers. "Look how well my baby fucks his Daddy with his thick cock."

"I'm—oh god," Kurt sobs out, fucking in harder and deeper, his thrusts growing erratic as he just pounds in. "So tight and wet and hot, oh—" His hips snap forward once, twice more before he pulls out and jerks his cock frantically, coming hot onto Blaine's pussy.

The jolts of come mainly pool around his hole, land on his swollen clit, covering it with sticky streaks. Kurt rubs the come into Blaine's pussy with the fat head of his cock, spreading it along the folds and pushing it shallowly inside his hole. "Daddy has a messy pussy."

"That's right, baby," Blaine says, bringing his fingers up to his mouth to suck on. "And now you have to clean up your mess like a good boy."

Kurt goes straight for Blaine's clit, tongue curling around it and licking up his come. His tongue works his folds, cleaning up the stray streaks as he pushes two fingers inside and then draws them out, sticky with come. He sucks them into his mouth until they're clean, shining with his spit.

He goes back to licking broad stripes up the centre of Blaine's pussy, the skin around his hole slightly red and swollen from being fucked. He slips two fingers in, Blaine's hole greedily tightening around them as he fucks him lazily. "Daddy, can you come one more time?"

Blaine hums, feeling the heat spark low in his belly, not as intense as before but still pleasurable. He rubs over his clit as Kurt fucks his fingers in, bringing him to the edge faster. He squirts weakly between Kurt's fingers with a low moan, feeling his thighs tremble.

"Baby, come up here."

Kurt lies down next to Blaine, curling into his side and resting his head on his chest.

"Was that okay? Daddy didn't push you too much, did he?"

Kurt snuggles further into Blaine side, his fingers resting low on Blaine's tummy. "No, Daddy. I liked it."

"That's my good boy," Blaine murmurs before closing his eyes and dozing off.


End file.
